musica_electronicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moby
Moby (11 de septiembre de 1965) es un compositor de música electrónica estadounidense. Su verdadero nombre es Richard Melville Hall. Tomó su nombre artístico del libro más famoso de su conocido tío bisabuelo, Herman Melville, Moby Dick. Después de colocar ocho de sus sencillos en el UK Top 40 en los años 90 haciendo música techno, su mayor éxito fue Play, lanzado en 1999, del cual vendió diez millones de copias en todo el mundo. Ha tenido conflictos dialécticos con los cantantes Marilyn Manson y Eminem. Biografía Inicios A comienzos de los años 80, Moby era miembro de una banda de hardcore punk llamada Vatican Commandos, la cual lanzó un EP llamado Hit Squad for God. Desde 1985, fue disc jockey en "The Beat" Port Chester, (Nueva York) y en 1989 firmó un contrato de grabación con Instinct Records. Su primer canción se considera que es "Time's Up" Su primer éxito fue "Go", una canción progresiva que usaba la línea de Laura Palmer en la serie televisiva Twin Peaks. La canción alcanzó el top 10 británico en octubre de 1991, y le hizo ganar una aparición en Top of the Pops. En 1993, gracias al ascendente éxito, fue de gira con The Prodigy, Orbital y Aphex Twin. En 1991 participa en un remix de la canción Miserablism, cara b del single Was It Worth It? de Pet Shop Boys. El remix se tituló Miserablism (electro mix). En 1992, lanzó su primer álbum llamado simplemente Moby que contiene estilos techno en la mayoría de las canciones, a excepción del último track "Stream" que es una pieza de género ambiental con atmósfera profunda y misteriosa con sonidos de percusión. Con esto pareciera que Moby nos dejaría entrever que es lo que depararía el siguiente álbum... Igualmente en ese mismo año 1992, Moby lanza su siguiente álbum titulado Ambient en el cual deja de lado los sonidos techno del primer material para enfocarse a sonidos ambient. El track de inicio, My beautiful blue sky es una muestra de este trabajo muy enfocado a los sonidos característicos de este sub-género de la electrónica en la cual se disfruta escuchándose muy concentrado en los sonidos y en la atmósfera que lo rodea. En 1993, Moby lanza su álbum Early Underground que es un recopilatorio de canciones hechas por él anteriormente; todo el álbum vuelve a ser techno-trance 1994-1998 Su primer álbum para Mute Records fue Everything Is Wrong en 1995, el cual rápidamente obtuvo alabanzas de la crítica aunque menor éxito comercial. Fue distribuido en Estados Unidos por Elektra Records. A principios de 1996 vino el doble álbum Everything Is Wrong - Mixed and Remixed. Pronto después, su sello discográfico original, Instinct, lanzó un álbum de caras B llamado Rare: The Collected B-Sides 1989-1993, que vuelve a sacar algunos de los temas de Moby de la época de inicio. Una de las canciones del álbum, Thousand, le hizo ganar el récord mundial por la canción más rápida de la historia, ya que alcanzó 1015 bpm. Luego, en 1996, lanzó un álbum hard rock/electrónico llamado Animal Rights y estuvo de gira en Europa con los Red Hot Chili Peppers. Inusualmente para Moby, quien normalmente escribe su propia música, a veces con colaboradores, Animal Rights incluía una versión de un tema de Clint Conley, That's When I Reach for My Revolver. Animal Rights supuso todo un nuevo cambio a lo que nos tenía acostumbrados Moby, ya que el disco, casi en su mayoría, era Rock, con pseudo riffs de guitarra impresionantes y voz del mismo artista. Uno de los tracks más destacables es Soft donde se puede escuchar una muestra de este increible trabajo de guitarra con altibajos muy marcados de fondo. A pesar del gran trabajo, fue duramente criticado y no tuvo éxito ya que los fans querían más de él, pero a lo que nos tenía acostumbrados. Cabe señalar que Animal Rights no fue el disco donde Moby empezó con el Rock, ya que en su anterior álbum (Everything is Wrong) Moby incluye dos temas rockeros y acompañados con su voz. En 1997, lanzó I Like to Score, una colección de su música que ha sido utilizada en el cine. Entre esas pistas se incluía una actualización del tema de James Bond que se usó en la película de James Bond, El mañana nunca muere. Animal Rights y I Like to Score no tuvieron ningún éxito comercial y Elektra Records rehusó la distribución de los futuros trabajos de Moby. 1999-2004 Tras una década en la música, el álbum rompedor de Moby fue Play en 1999. Incluía 18 canciones y fue el primer álbum de la historia en el que todas sus pistas fueron autorizadas para usos comerciales. En 2001, Moby coescribió y produjo Is It Any Wonder con Sophie Ellis-Bextor, para su álbum de debut en solitario, Read My Lips. Pero una versión diferente de la canción fue lanzada como cara B en el sencillo Music Gets the Best of Me e incluida en el relanzamiento de Read My Lips. La versión que Moby produjo entonces se filtró en internet. En 2003, Moby produjo una canción para el álbum In the Zone de Britney Spears. La canción se tituló Early Mornin. Aunque no se lanzó como sencillo, fue una de las favoritas de sus fans. En 2001, Moby fundó Area:One Festival. Consistió en una gira de conciertos populares de festivales rockeros que presentaba un gran abanico de distintos géneros musicales. Una segunda gira se organizó en el siguiente año. En 2001, Moby también se ganó la ira de Eminem tras llamar su música misógina y homofóbica; Eminem, más tarde, satirizó a Moby (entre otros) en Without Me, refiriéndose a él como "un marica calvo de 36 años" y poniendo en duda su importancia declarando que nadie escucha el techno!. Moby le contestó que no interpretaba techno desde 1992. Ambos tuvieron un enfrentamiento en la gala de 2002 de los MTV Video Music Awards, aunque Moby expresaba su respeto a Eminem como artista. En 2002, Moby lanzó 18, un álbum que incluía 18 cortes. Moby, por un tiempo, tuvo un programa de televisión en la MTV en 2002, Señor Moby's House of Music, el cual se centraba principalmente en la música electrónica más oscura. Moby también apareció en Ride with Funkmaster Flex. 2005-2006 En 2005 Moby lanzó su álbum Hotel bajo el nombre de Pacha. En vez de su usual utilización de samples, todas las voces e instrumentos de Hotel fueron interpretados en directo en el estudio por Moby y la vocalista Laura Dawn, quien es la directora cultural de MoveOn.org. El multipremiado documental de 2005, Earthlings, narrado por el actor y activista en favor de los derechos de los animales, Joaquín Phoenix, incluye una banda sonora por Moby. Moby realizó también la banda sonora de la película de 2007 del director Richard Kelly, Southland Tales; él era un gran fan de la anterior película de Kelly, Donnie Darko, y no pudo resistir la oferta que el director le propuso. El 6 de noviembre de 2006 se lanzó un álbum recopilatorio de sus grandes éxitos titulado Go: The Very Best of Moby, incluyendo una nueva canción, New York, New York en la cual participó Debbie Harry con su voz. Diferentes versiones de este álbum contiene el single Slipping Away en diferentes idiomas y con diferentes cantantes. En España, fue el dúo zaragozano Amaral quien interpretó la versión pop de dicha canción con el título Escapar. En Francia, fue la cantante Mylène Farmer quien interpretó la versión en francés de dicha canción con el título Slipping Away (Crier la vie) llegando a ser N°1 en dicho país. 2007 El 24 de febrero de 2007, Moby anunció en su diario digital que se encontraba en proceso de elegir 20 canciones de entre unas 400 para su nuevo álbum. El 29 de septiembre, Moby se juntó con Richard Barone en el escenario para interpretar 20th Century Boy en el tributo a T.Rex en Central Park (Nueva York). 2008 El 10 de marzo de 2008 Moby lanzó su sexto álbum de estudio, Last Night, grabado en su estudio casero de Manhattan y en el que participarán varios vocalistas invitados. El 29 de marzo de 2008 Moby mezcló en vivo en el Ultra Fest Miami 2008, en el stage llamado Carl Cox & Friends, el cual es el evento más importante de música electrónica del mundo. El 25 de agosto del mismo año 2008 salió en Francia Point de suture, último álbum de Mylène Farmer, con un dúo nuevo con Moby titulado Looking for my Name. 2009 Lanza su séptimo álbum de estudio, Wait for Me, con un primer single llamado Shot in the Back of the Head. Como curiosidad, el vídeo para esta canción fue hecho por David Lynch, director de cine favorito de Moby, a quien envió la música junto a una nota que ponía haz lo que quieras. 2010-2011 En 2010 produce siete canciones para el álbum Bleu Noir de la famosa cantante francesa Mylène Farmer. El álbum sale a la venta el 6 de diciembre, y es el mejor arranque del año en Francia con 139,176 copias vendidas en su primer semana; solo dos meses después es acreditado con Disco de Diamante por más de 600,000 copias. El 15 de febrero lanzó un EP con el nombre de Be the One, que adelantaban 3 tracks de su próximo disco: SevastapoL, Victoria Lucas y Be the One. El lunes 16 de mayo de 2011 lanzó su octavo álbum de estudio, Destroyed y el 31 de octubre sacó la versión Deluxe que además de el CD, incluía un DVD y un libro de fotos tomadas por él. 2012 Inicia colaboración con el dúo español llamado Dubsidia para hacer Dubstep y Electro 2013 Moby publicará en 2013 su nuevo disco Innocents que presentó el 1 de Julio con la canción A Case For Shame. Galería Moby6.jpg Moby5.jpg Moby4.jpg Moby3.jpg Moby2.jpg Moby.jpg Moby12.jpg Moby11.jpg Moby10.jpg Moby9.jpg Moby8.jpg Moby17.jpg Moby16.jpg Moby15.jpg Moby14.jpg Moby13.jpg Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Moby Categoría:Compositores